narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru's Training
WARNING: This article may not be suitible for those who hate Hikaru's laid back attitude. Hikaru is training with his brother Mizu for the final round in the Shinobi World Tournament. Hikaru was lying back in the grass watching the clouds go by. He was waiting for his brother Mizu to come. He then noticed Mizu was walking on the road near him. He got up and waved at Mizu. "Hey, bro. How's it goin'?" "Fine," said a stoic Mizu. "One thing, though." "What?" asked Hikaru. "Why do you want to train with me?" responded Mizu. "You could train with Seireitou, Ryun, or anyone else." He paused and then said, "Come to think of it, you don't need to train at all." Hikaru laughed and said, "Well, you're right. Sort of." Mizu looked puzzled, then Hikaru continued, "The Proctor is checking on everyone else to see what they're donig to prep for the final round. And since I ran out of things to do, I might as well train to control my power, so the poor sap I face in the final round won't get killed." Mizu then said, "Hold on, isn't Echo your opponent?" "Yeah, and?" said Hikaru. "I'll admit, Echo's strong. Wayyy stronger than I imagined. But, he's at least as powerful as Seireitou in Shukai, so I shouldn't worry. I'll still give him my all in the fight though." He looked to the sky. "I swear, I think I might have to take this battle more seriously than the last one I had with Seireitou." Damn, another person training...well, the more the better. I already reported to at least 3 competitors. Well, guess I better watch and do something. Pretty fun, oh geez, what am I doing?! He already knows that I'm just checking around! *sigh* the Proctor did, and just sat on a tree and watched silently. He then moved to a spot in which he can be noticed. Hikaru then said, "You know that you are lousy at hiding, Boushi Denkou." He then smiled and said, "Mizu, I have a plan." He whispered the idea to Mizu, and they both evilly chuckled. Damn it. They're probably setting up something. I better use my brain now...well, I already setted up my jutsu so. But, hmm, yeah, that's a real good idea...Ah ha! The Proctor steps down from the tree and walks up to the two siblings. "Hey, you two." The Proctor said. "What?" asked Hikaru. "I like to know what you're whispering...is it something bad Hikaru? Anyways, I've got something for you." The Proctor moves his hand behind his pocket and begins to pull out something. "Now?" asked Mizu. "Now," replied Hikaru as they both watched as wolves came up from the ground, and they jumped on Boushi. They didn't bite him, but they started to tackle him playfully. The wolves were playing at the Proctor, but to only realize that they were playing with a log. "aaah, I knew that you were going to come up something, but I thought that you were going to attack me. So I used Substitution Jutsu. But, nice joke you tried to play. You guys are really humorous." The Proctor said behind the two and he started to laugh at the wolves. "But, I only came here to give you a sheet and that your matches have been postpone. Your matches will be at January 19th at the same time. So, remember that." The Proctor said and then he lies down on the ground. Phew, I hate wolves when they play with me. the Proctor thought. A small wolf pup came up to the Proctor, and started to lick his hand. Hikaru said, "Thanks. The guy in the real world who writes what I say has nothing to do on that day." He looked to a screen in front of him. "Right?" "Of course," said the writer. "Though it might pend on what's happening." "True," said Hikaru. *sigh*, "I think I've done enough here, so see ya!" The Proctor does a Shadow Clone Jutsu hand seal and immediately disappears (before disappearing, the word "Release!" is heard). Hikaru then sensed a disturbance in Other World. Mizu asked, "What's up bro?" Hikaru smiled, "I guess Seireitou is training." He then said, "That guy just never gives up." "His power is beyond what I faced," said an astonished Mizu. He looked at Hikaru, "He's stronger than you bro." Hikaru looked at the sky, slowly turning to dusk. He then said, "That just might be true. That is, if I keep fighting him with my power sealed." "So the Gentei Kaijo..." started Mizu. "Does release a lot of power," finished Hikaru, "But not a lot." "You mean," said a nervous Mizu. "That all this time, you've-" "Not been fighting at my full power?" asked Hikaru. "Yep." The Power that could never be Released Mizu looked a little uneasy. "You mean to tell me, that you've been fighting with your power restricted all this time?" "That's the truth," said Hikaru. "That seal that Ikasoruke gave me all those years ago, I decided to make some use of it. Most of the training I do nearly kills me, and I come out with only a little improvement instead of what I really gained from it." Mizu's hands were shaking nervously now. He then asked, "The seal, then..." Hikaru looked at the sky, "I've been saying that I've been fighting at 100% power, well that was true." He then looked over at Mizu. "That seal was pretty strong. It's only been recently I've been able to actually take control of it." Mizu simply stared at Hikaru, "Wow, so, percentagewise, How much would your power increase?" Hikaru laughed nervously, "Heh, 64%..." Mizu then fell over in astonishment, "64 PERCENT?!" "Yeah, amazing ain't it?" chuckled Hikaru. "Hard to belive that I was even able to keep up with Seireitou and Ryun with my power limited. Good thing I haven't lost to them yet." "Still," exhaled Mizu. "To have your power increase by more than 60 percent. That's amazing." He then sensed Seireitou's power. He then quickly calculated the exact power levels that Seireitou and Hikaru had. He then exhaled deeper after he figured out they were at almost equal power, Hikaru having a very small amount of power over Seireitou, but enough for them to be considered at the same level. He then said, "So what is the training your going to do bro?" Hikaru then turned serious, "I am going to learn how to sync the seal with my Gentei Kaijo. This way, I can release some power in small portions, so I can learn to control it." "Well, seems simple," sighed Mizu. "So why do you want me to help?" "I'm actually going to train you Mizu," said Hikaru. "Wait," started Mizu. "I'm not in the Tournament, so what's the point of training me? Besides, I'm already an incredible ninja now." Hikaru then activated his Kagirinaigan. He then knocked Mizu to the ground,. Mizu struggled to get up, but Hikaru said, "Brother, I am going to train you to finally have an ocular jutsu." Mizu got up and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a Sharingan. I never have, and never will." Hikaru sighed, "Mizu, you don't need a Sharingan to get a Kagirinaigan." Mizu was a little surprised. Hikaru continued, "You already have enough power t face the trials, and you are a lot more aware of your surroundings. Your eyesight is sharper than the Sharingan's, and can see farther than the Byakugan. I think you can take the trials." Mizu paused and said, "What are the chances of me dying?" Hikaru smiled and said, "I'd say, you have a 30% chance." "Of dying?" "Of succeeding." Mizu smiled, "Good, it'll be fun then." He looked at Hikaru with a confident grin, "I'm in." Hikaru smiled and said, "Don't die then." The Trials on Shadow Island Okay, since I have not payed attention to this article for a while, I'll only do the 2 of the trials that almost kill Mizu. At this point, Hikaru has learned to use the hidden chakra within him, and Mizu is only 2 steps away from achieving a Kagirinaigan. It's as simple as that. Category:Fanon Story